A Different Promise
by ttobba95
Summary: "Don't you ever leave me again Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic knew he couldn't make that promise. He would never keep it. He could however, promise something better...


(A.N) This was originally going to be the first fic i published, but as soon as i finally got my account up and running i wrote Get Lost, published that and then worked on my other ideas.

I thought i had forgotten this idea, but in light of Sonic's 20th, i'm going to do it.

This takes place in the X-verse (Sonic X). Please enjoy.

(P.S) Sonic X and anything or anyone in it does not belong to me. The show itself belongs to TV Tokyo/4Kids and Sonic and crew belong to Sega.

The sun rose over the waters of the planet Mobius, it's rays casting a yellow reflection on the lakes and rivers. Another yellow reflection landed in a garden outside a small pink cottage. The figure's colour then turned from bright yellow to a cool shade of blue. His eyes also changed, from red to emerald green. This was Sonic the Hedgehog: A superhero in most-if not all-rights. He briefly faced the sun before turning to the cottage, his eyes scanning it, looking through the windows and seeing wooden furniture, and a picture on the table. It was a picture of himself, getting glomped by a hyper pink hedgehog girl in red. Both had smiles on their faces.

And speaking of pink hedgehog girls...

Sonic could hear running towards the cottage as well as heavy breathing. When both of these sounds ceased Sonic turned and saw the exact same girl from the picture in front of him. She was also wearing the same attire as in the picture: Red dress, boots and a hairband. Her eyes, closed in the picture, were now open and Sonic could see the jade green colour that sparkled in them.

Sonic knew her, though admittingly sometimes he didn't want to. Her name was Amy Rose, a usually bubbly and near-always cheerful girl with a more-than-obvious crush on the blue hero. Sonic knew this all too well, he just didn't know that she actually meant it when she constantly proclaimed her love for him.

Sonic tried to say "Hi" but he was quickly cut off by a shout from the girl. "Well?" Sonic slightly jumped back but did nothing to stop her. He knew this was coming. "What took you so long?" she continued "I was worried! I wondered... If you were ever going to come back..." Her anger was soon replaced by relief and Sonic could tell, she was breaking down inside. He put on his best smile to try and cheer her up as she continued to speak.

"It scared me! To think that... i was never going to see you again!" Amy was trying to keep her emotions inside but was failing. She always felt a little worried whenever Sonic left but she had never felt so scared as she was in the past week spent waiting for him. This was the reason for her feelings spilling out in her words. She silently cursed herself for being this weak, and in front of Sonic to boot. And the smile wasn't helping. "Then after a while, i waited for you to come but you never did! I didn't know where you were i couldn't stand knowing!"

"I told myself... that i should give up hope... I was convinced... that you had forgotten all about me... I thought you were gone forever!" Amy shout-cried. She began to blink rapidly to prevent any stay tears from falling.

"But then i realized... that you would never abandon me... I decided that i would wait for you... even if it took me the rest of my life to see you again..." she said, now on the verge of completly losing herself.

"And now you're here..." her voice began to crack.

Sonic could not prepare himself for what happened next.

Amy Rose, usually strong and cheerful, collapsed to her knees and cried. Cried more than Sonic had ever seen her do before, even after the times he ran from her or chose not to acknowledge their date while on Earth.

"I'm so glad to have you back Sonic, it's such a wonderful feeling..." Amy cried openly, no longer caring how weak she looked. "I don't think i've ever been as happy as i am right now!" Amy opened her tear-filled eyes, now seeing a litteral blue blur in front of her. "Don't you ever leave me again Sonic the Hedgehog!".

Sonic's smile slowly vanished. He knew how to respond to that request and he knew it would break her even more, but it had to be said. With complete honesty and truthfulness Sonic replied "I can't promise you that Amy. I don't think i'll ever be able to promise you that" he walked to her.

Amy's tears continued as she looked up at the once-more-visable image of her hero. "Why...?" she managed to get out "I don't want you to leave..."

"I know Amy. Believe me when i say i know" Sonic made eye-contact with the crying hedgehog girl. "But i have to leave. I... always leave". he said honestly.

Amy didn't know how much more her heart could take, but she allowed her crush to continue. "I never stay. I always leave. It's just how i am Amy. I don't even have a real house!" he joked slightly, causing Amy to stifle a small giggle. "The world is my home. The world is my playground. I never stay in one part of my playground for long, almost as soon as my job is done i'm off, looking for the next one, and the next one" he went on. "I'm not meant to be tied down Amy. To anything... or anyone" he said with slight hesitation. Amy merely nodded. "I... i understand Sonic".

_"Please don't take any of this the wrong way Amy" _Sonic thought. He hated himself right now. Amy had practically placed her heart in his hand and he was now slowly clenching his fist. He didn't like it, but he had to do it to show her the truth. Any other course of action would be a lie which would get her hopes up and she would remain oblivious to the truth of him.

Then an idea came to him, a way to cheer her up and tell a truth. Sonic smiled again. "Wait here" he wispered before taking off.

Amy felt a sudden wind blow past her. She raised her head to find that her hero was gone. "He... he left me again..." she uttered to herself as the tears started all over again. Her head was begining to hurt from the crying but she couldn't stop.

Then she felt another gust of sudden wind and looked up again. There was Sonic, a smile on his face... and the most beautiful flower she had ever seen in his hand.

"Amy.. I can't promise you that i'll never leave you" he said "But i can promise you this" he held the flower out to her and spoke his truthful promise. One he could-and would-keep for Amy Rose.

"I'm coming back".

Amy felt the words bounce inside her mind and widened her eyes when she realised what he meant. Sonic continued "I'll come back. Whenever i leave, wherever i go, no matter how long i may be away. I promise that i will come back. Always".

The pink hedgehog felt her heart mend itself, using Sonic's words as a means to piece itself back together. She looked up at him, jade green meeting emerald green.

"I'm gonna come back Amy" Sonic confirmed. "And when i do..." he knew this would make her smile "It'll be for you!"

A smile did indeed form on the face of the pink girl. New tears fell, though this time her head didn't hurt from crying.. they were happy tears. She could control herself no more. She leapt at the blue hedgehog and tackled him to the ground in a hug. Sonic felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck and in response wrapped his own around her.

"Sonic!" she cried with joy. "I love you! I love you, i love you, i love you!" she sobbed happily

Sonic smiled. "I know Amy. I love you too".

(A.N) The end! What do you think?

(P.S) This couple (Sonic and Amy) kicks major butt in any sonic continuity! who's with me?


End file.
